Fate
by The Delta 42
Summary: AU: [Fem Peter Parker] Penelope has gotten more than she has bargained for when she put on a magic helmet to save her friends after her identity is revealed but how will she cope with becoming Earths Sorceress Supreme? Fem!SpideyXNova {PennyXSam}
1. Chapter 1

**Ultimate Spider Man: Fate**

AU: [Fem Peter Parker] Penelope has gotten more than she has bargained for when she put on a magic helmet to save her friends after her identity is revealed but how will she cope with becoming Earths Sorceress Supreme?

Fate chapter one: The Helmet

Spider Girl ducked as Dr. Doom's robots shot at her while she bought the others time to disable the machine.

"You know, it would be nice if you guy's hurried up in there!" Screamed Spider Girl as she dodged another bullet that was aimed at her.

Unfortunately she landed in front of the press that had gathered to see the fight, among them was J. Jonah Jameson.

"Parker, what are you doing here? Leave this for actual heroes you menace!" Yelled Jonah causing the other Journalists to yell at her, of which included Mary Jane Watson.

"Web-Head, get over here we need you for something!" Yelled Nova called out to Penny, who noted that Nova was holding another Helmet.

"What is it Bucket Head? I'm kind of busy right now." Asked Penny when she got to him.

"Danny says put this on but remove your mask first." Instructed Nova holding the helmet out to her.

"What, and ruin my hair? And what about my-" Said Penny before Nova cut her off.

"You don't have a secret Identity anymore and if you remember this is your last mission." Said Nova Harshly.

Penny pulled off her mask and took the helmet from Nova, all the while glaring at him.

"Fine but if this goes south, it's all on you." She spat at him trying to ignore her ex-best friend's yells at her.

She moved her arms above her head and put on the helmet.

*/Outside the Helmet/*

The entire press stopped yelling when Spider Girl was engulfed in a bright gold light which drew the attention of Doom's current partner and Doom himself.

"What's going on?" Yelled MJ as she saw her former best friend put on the helmet before the light erupted from the Helmet.

Doom's partner, Wotan, saw the light and suddenly charged at the two figures standing in the open.

He never reached his target.

"_Wotan, this ends now._" Said Penny, now wearing the gold helmet, a navy blue leather suit and a Gold cape with matching belt and boots, the boots seemed to have some form of armour around them while the only part of her showing were her hands, the suit clung to her like a second skin showing her rather well-endowed figure.

"No! I will not be felled by you again Doctor!" Yelled the Sorcerer as he looked up at Penny, "I'll do anything to destroy you even if it means I have to destroy the Helmet itself!"

Penny-Doctor looked down at Wotan with a condescending gaze and slowly said "_Wotan, you seem to think that you can destroy a being of Order when you cannot even control your own powers._"

"I will destroy you Fate! I will mark the ground with your bloo-" Wotan was cut off when Penny flew over to him a punched him tin to the wall and encasing him in an Ankh and wrapping him in chains form good measure.

That is when S.H.I.E.L.D arrived with Doctor Strange.

Strange took one look at the area and promptly walk over to the four teens on the ground.

"Iron Fist what were you thinking? You do know that Fate will never release her." Said Strange when he reached them, at the same time as the press, who were running towards the agent to ask the teen heroes about their mission.

"So the menace is stuck in there for good? That excellent now we can start our lives peacefully without that menace around." Said J. Jonah Jameson when he heard what Doctor Strange had said.

The press looked appalled at what he had said but no one made any comments, the heroes just ignored him.

Strange approached Penny as she simply floated in mid-air aimlessly staring at the crowd gathered below her.

"Fate!" Yelled Strange, "Mighty Nabu, release the Girl."

Fate hung there for a moment before answering, "_No._"

"She has her own life to live!" Bellowed Power man

"What do you mean 'No'? Screamed White Tiger

"Ben Parker would never-" Started Strange before Fate interrupted him.

"_Ben Parker did object to his own niece becoming my host so I released him to the afterlife he is now at peace and the Girl is my Host, and of the life that she has tried to end so many times right under your noses even more frequently in the past few days she has nothing._" Said Fate as she hung their looking down at them.

"Then take me in her place." Said Strange.

"_No, the girl is my host and I shall use her to rid the entire world of all forms of Chaos._" Said Fate to the Stunned crowd.

"You mean you will murder everyone who puts a toe out of line?" Questioned Iron Fist as he walked to stand next to Strange as Nova joined Fate in the air.

Fate remained silent not answering them as the helmet glowed gold.

*/Inside the Helmet/*

Penny stood under the single light in the dark place she was in, she presumed it was the helmet, after seeing her uncle Ben vanish into thin air and she heard every word Doctor Fate had said to her friends and the surrounding crowd.

"Fate!" She called hoping that he/she would listen to her.

"_What is it child?_" Asked Doctor Fate as the Helmet appeared in front of her.

"Please don't kill any of them, please." Said Penny as she looked at the Helmet.

"_Why should I spare creators of Chaos and why do you want them spared?_" Asked the Helmet.

"They are good, innocent people, all they need is time to realise their mistakes and fix them." Said Penny as she started to beg for them.

"_I will not spare them simply because you ask, Girl._" Said the Helmet as it prepared to leave for the physical world.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask just don't kill them, please I am begging you spare their lives and I'll do anything you ask." Screamed Penny, tears in her eyes.

The Helmet stopped and seemed to contemplate what she had said.

"_You wold do anything to save them no matter what the consequences maybe to you?_" The Helmet finally asked.

"Yes, I'll do anything you ask." Said Penny her voice breaking.

"_Very well._" Said the Helmet.

*/Outside the Helmet/*

"What's Fate doing?" Asked White Tiger as she look at the Girl that Fate had in habited.

"Fate is speaking to Penny, but it means that she is trying to reason with him/her." Said Strange as he saw the helmet stop glowing and Fate look down at them.

"_The Girl has begged for me to spare your lives, but it means that she will have fulfil her end of the bargain._" Said Fate as he/she look around the human gathered below.

"What's her end of the bargain?" Asked Nova, worried for his secret crush.

"_The Girl must become my successor._" Said Fate turning to Nova.

"And what become trapped in that helmet and wait for a host." Yelled Nova.

"_No, she will retain her physical form but the power must be passed down her blood line to ensure the survival of order and peace across this world._" Said Fate and before anyone could say anything more the helmet glowed and a thin strand came off the helmet and floated off towards the stars, while Penny lost consciousness and started to fall towards the ground.

Nova quickly shot forwards and caught her before she landed and noticed an Ankh on her neck, sparing one last look at the crowd, he shot off the S.H.E.I.L.D Tri-Carrier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Awakening**

The first thing Penny was aware of was the noise, or rather the lack of it, the second was that she wasn't in her bed, not that she will be again, and the third thing was someone was holding her left hand, Penny opened her eyes and sat up and looked at her surroundings seeing the golden helmet that she had put on the night before and next to it were a pile of clothes and as she looked at room she was in she realised that she was in the medical bay and as she looked to her left she saw Sam sitting there, eyes closed, holding her hand.

"Sam?" Said Penny as she sat up straighter to get a better look at him.

Sam's eyes suddenly shot open and he focused on Penny.

"Penny" he said loudly before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug, as the others walked into the room.

Sam suddenly pulled away and held her at arms-length looking her in the eye.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, "Why would you agree to take up his powers?!"

"I-" Said Penny before Sam cut her off.

"No, I don't want you to do that ever again, I don't want to lose you like that again!" proclaimed Sam as he looked at her.

Penny looked Sam in the eye and said, "Fate was going to kill you." No one failed to notice that she had tears in her eyes.

Sam pulled her back into a hug and started to rub small circles on her back and murmur soft comforting words to her before he gave her bigger new, only for Nick to tell her straight off the bat.

"The press are outside, Parker, I suggest you get dressed and pick up your helmet before joining us." Said Nick as he turned to leave.

Penny looked under her sheet to see she was only in her underwear.

"Um, Guys do you think that you could leave while I get changed?" Asked Penny to the group, Ava nodded in reply and pulled the boys from the room Sam taking up the rear.

Penny got out of the bed and looked at the clothes laid out for her, a black denim jacket, a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, white socks and black plimsolls.

Penny got dressed and picked up the helmet and race off to catch up with the team who were a little way down the corridor.

"So what have I missed?" Penny asked Ava.

"Nothing much, Norman Osborne has given you the offer to stay with him and Harry, Harry has visited you while you were out and MJ just sees this as one big news scoop." Replied Ava as they walked towards the hanger bay, where the press had gathered.

"How long was I out?" Asked Penny as she heard this new information.

"About, thirty-four hours." Replied Ava.

"And all this happened during the hours I was out cold?" Asked Penny sceptically.

"Well, the MJ thing is ongoing and Harry visited you shortly before you woke up he passed the message along to us but I don't think Sam was listening." Said Ava as she led Penny into a hanger after she put her mask back on.

The number of people in the hanger was insane, _Can they really fit this many people into the hanger_ thought Penny as she saw them.

"Wow, at least three quarters of the hanger's covered." Said Luke as he surveyed the crowd.

Penny looked at the journalists and noticed J. Jonah Jameson standing amongst them with M.J Watson.

"Best face the music." Said Ava before walking into the Hanger.

Penny was quickly left behind in the crowd as the team was ambushed, only to be pulled aside by MJ.

MJ dragged her over to J. Jonah Jameson.

"Parker, how does it feel to be in an elite team of heroes?" Asked Jameson, looking at her.

"Good, I guess." Replied Penny, looking amongst the crowd for the rest of the team.

"How did it feel to speak to your uncle again?" Asked M.J. looking at her.

"Strange, because I always thought that the next time I would see him would be when I died." Said Penny, looking at the red head, "The helmet cured me."

"What?" Asked Jameson, intrigued.

"My powers when I was spider girl, the helmet got rid of them, so as long as I don't wear the helmet I'm normal." Said Penny.

"What do you mean normal? Didn't you want your powers?" Asked M.J, confused.

"When I first got them, I thought that they were the best thing that ever happened to me but it didn't stop my uncle from being murdered and all of the people hurt because I tried to help but now they're gone I can at least live without someone breathing down my neck." Said Penny, looking at red haired girl.

"Do you have any plans for what you're going to do next?" Asked Jameson, getting Penny's attention.

"I might move to England, but I'm definitely leaving the country, I don't want SHIELD constantly following me around." Said Penny.

"What do you plan to do when you leave America?" Asked Jameson.

"I might work with UNIT or some other Organisation but I won't be using the Helmet unless I don't have any other options." Said Penny, before excusing herself when a small fight broke out between Luke and some other guy.

"Power-man, what's going on?" asked Penny, as she and Ava tried to get to the centre on the crowd.

"Nothing, Ben thought he was stronger than me, so I decided to prove him wrong." Yelled Luke, establishing that he was fighting the Thing, the power house of the fantastic four.

"Ava, something's wrong." Said Penny, looking over at the other girl.

"You're right, Luke wouldn't let Ben's taunts get to him, no matter the circumstances." Said Ava, jumping over the crowd.

Penny followed her but as soon as she set foot on the ground Luke hit her and sent her across the Hanger and through at least three walls, knocking her unconscious.

**A/N: Chapter two, I hope you like it.**


End file.
